Episode 1 The Order of the Stone: (Rewritten Edition)
'The Order of the Stone '''is the first episode of MC:SM Rewritten. It's the first episode of both the Arescet-Tempestatis Pass and the Retold, Re-ventured, Rewritten Pass. Plot Nikki goes to her first EnderCon with Jesse and his friends, but when local jerk, Aiden tries to mess up their build, Reuben catches on fire and makes a break for it! The siblings travel off alone to search for their pet, but when they find him, some hostile mobs find them too! Petra comes to the rescue, and invites Jesse and Nikki to come make a trade with her at EnderCon. After a close call over at the bridge, they make it to EnderCon and make the trade, only to realize they've been conned! They quickly make chase after the dealer, Ivor, and, after regrouping with their friends, Lukas, and Nikki's new bat-friend, Zephyr, they sneak in after him to his secret basement under the Hall. Nikki and the others realize the reason Ivor needed the skull, and attempted to stop him, but an iron golem interferes and shatters their chances. Frustrated and scared, they retreat to Gabriel's fortress, where both Petra and Gabriel are abducted by the upgraded Wither, now called the Witherstorm. Luckily, Nikki is given the amulet of the Order by Gabriel to protect and bring to the temple. After a mixed-up minecart ride, and some overnight tension, the gang finally reaches the temple of the Order of the Stone. Inside, they discover Ivor was a former member, and that he had left, though they didn't know why. When the group finds the map room and tracks the remaining Order members, it is decided that Jesse and Axel (depending on the choice) are to head off to find Magnus. Before her brother leaves, though, Nikki gives him the amulet, as she hopes it will guide him straight to the rogue. The episode ends with Jesse and Nikki repeating their family credo: "Siblings together, family forever." However, if Nikki is chosen to go with Jesse, the episode wraps up with the two glancing at the advancing Witherstorm, then at each other before nodding once and entering the Nether portal. Chapters * Chapter 1: Treehouse Trouble (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Chapter-1-618325380) * Chapter 2: Preparation (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Chapter-2-621582517) * Chapter 3: Building Competition (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Chapter-3-623270828) * Chapter 4: So, We Meet Again (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Chapter-4-631609284) * Chapter 5: EnderCon (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Chapter-5-638456777, http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Chapter-5-Pt-2-638457911) * Chapter 6: Wither We Like it or Not (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Chapter-6-639408515) * Chapter 7: Nether Again (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Chapter-7-640745927) * Chapter 8: Treehouse Trouble, Take 2 (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Chapter-8-641241313) * Chapter 9: Truth be Told... (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Chapter-9-643504007) * Chapter 10: Siblings Together (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Chapter-10-643678190) Choices ''Get Reuben together ''or ''save the build? Tell Nikki and Reuben to'' run or ''stay? Jump ''or ''fight? Let Nikki rescue Lukas ''or ''keep her with you? Save Petra ''or ''escape? Find Magnus with Axel ''or ''Nikki? Characters Main * Jesse * Nikki * Petra * Lukas * Zephyr * Olivia * Axel * Reuben * Gabriel * Ivor Secondary * Aiden & the Ocelots * The Deviants * Otis * Reuben (Human) * Ivy (Slime Vendor) Quotes * "You must be the Ocelots my brother told me about. Apparently what he told me is true. Just your average group of jerks dressed in cow hide," -Nikki, Chapter 3 * "A what?! No! Nikki, we're just friends!" -Jesse, Chapter 4 * "You gonna wish you stayed at home in your crib, runt," -Aiden, Chapter 3 * 'I'd be honored if you'd come home with me," -Axel, Chapter 6 * "I feel like that's something you should say to Olivia," -Nikki, Chapter 6 * "Chill out. I'll be fine. Really," -Nikki, Chapter 1 Thoughts on the Story This is where people get to write their own reviews on what they've read and what they know so far about the story! So go nuts! Say something positive! Voice any negativity you think I can fix! No curse words, please! Thanks! Your opinion is much appreciated! "Seems interesting so far. Can't wait for more," -fighter33000, Chapter 1 "Wow!!! Amazing!" -Michioreo123, Chapter 1 "Good chapter! I like it!" -Seriblaze, Chapter 1 "Awesome work as always!" -CinnamonWriterCece, Chapter 2" "Very interesting. Despite its flaws, this is officially a guilty pleasure of mine," -katiejane2001, Chapter 3 "Huehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue, Nikki is 120% love angel ;3" -ArtistKamie, Chapter 5 "AAHHHHHHHH!!!! Jetra gonna be the death of me. Great job! Can't wait for the next Chapt!" -Yappyjack, Chapter 6 Trivia * The Jetra and Olixel ships make their debut in MC:SM Rewritten. ** Ironically, Olixel is the first hinted ship in the story, despite Shipper being a full-on Jetra shipper. * Pretty, Rai-Rai, and Lizzy make their debuts in MC:SM Rewritten, but have not been seen ever since the building competition. ** William, Kristine, and Van have also not been seen ever since then, not including the encounter in the woods. * One of the minor choices in the real game became a major choice in the Rewritten edition. ** Also, some of the major choices were tweaked and set in order for the storyline to differentiate, to make it seem like the actual game. * Zephyr was not included in the original version. He was recently added in the Deviantart edition of the story, but makes no appearance at all in the original copy. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fan Games